Rise of the Seasons
by Stellar-Prime
Summary: Meet Stella, she's your average season spirit. NOT! Stella is basically Mother Nature. She has hold over all minor season spirits. But what happens when Pitch finds out the extent of her power? Updates on weekends. Or tries to atleast
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm going out of my area and into the Rise of the Guardians area. Don't worry, though, I'm continuing to do Transformers and such. I will just be doing other things like RotG and X-men.**

* * *

She flickered her hair back. How did she even get into this mess? Oh, wait, that's right, it started by falling out of a tree. 2000 years ago. Her hair fell back to its original place. She huffed and took a hair band from her wrist, she always kept one there. She pulled down the hood of her cloak, her cherry red hair fell to her shoulders. While pulling it into a ponytail she started walking through the dense forest. When she was done putting it up she put her red hood back up.

The forest had patches of sun shining through the thick canopy, she walked towards one. She stopped in the middle of it and looked up to the small piece of sky. It was blue and had a few clouds hear and there, not that she could see them. She sighed and kept walking, the crunch of leaves being the only sign she was ever there.

Her whole body hurt. Her head, wrist, and arm being the most... sore. Her skin was covered in bruises and had more scrapes than she could count. Her ankle hurt, but she kept walking anyways. If anyone was here to see her they would think that she looked like a zombie, which she technically was. All spirits were kind of zombies, just without the brainless moans and sloppy walking. Her skin should have been slightly tan, her cherry red, and her eyes ever changing between purple and red. She had a perfect shape, many would be jealous, if they could even see her. She may have been over two thousand years old, but she looked about seven-teen to twenty-one at the max.

She stopped at the edge of the woods. Her bright red, orange, and yellow jacket most defiantly stood out, but she didn't care. She walked to the town that was now on the horizon, maybe five to six miles away. An open field lay ahead of her. With a sigh of exhaustion she started to head towards the town.

**Xx4-hours-laterxX**

She knew she could have just flown, but she didn't. It would waste too much of her energy and then she would probably just collapse and only wake up til a week later. She needed to find a place to sleep, dark clouds had started to gather and it was going to rain. Manny wasn't exactly being helpful so, she would just fade away by time it started. She didn't really do well in water, it made her disgustingly weak and she wasn't one for being weak. She needed rest and then she would be fine, yep, that's all she needed... and some sun.

She was just on the edge of the town now, she could see the sign for it now; Burgesses. It was a fairly quaint little town, a few iron lamp posts here and there, nothing to old. She found her way to a old, rickety house, it looked abandoned. She disparately needed somewhere to sleep and here would be the perfect place. Little did she know that she would be here for another 10 years and then would something interesting happen that would change everything.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious spirit? I'm going to try and do only one point of view, which is going to be my OC's. It's kind of hard to do, but it makes the story so much more interesting! I learned if you stick to one point of view then you can't know what other people are thinking or planning so you will have no idea if someone is planning to do something. ****Sorry this is so short, it's really just an introduction. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm mad. I was just doing my biz and then all my work for this chapter gets deleted. Poof. **

**Dynamouse; Okay, thanks! I like helpful criticism, I try to tone down the Mary-Sue-ness. I'm going to explain her powers and stuff in this chapter, hopefully she won't seem to Mary-Sue ish, now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RotG**

* * *

Did she mention her feet hurt like crap? Well, if I didn't let me say it now:

"My feet hurt like crap."

"Oh, and why is that?"

I whirl around, nobody was there, "Who are you? Why can't I see you?"

Laughter echoed around her, "Why should I answer your questions when you have not answered mine?"

"Maybe because I'm the one who is actually visible."

"Very well," shadows danced around, they centered in on one spot in the middle of a small clearing about nine feet away from her. They became solid and took the shape of a man.

"I, am Pitch Black."

Pitch had spiky, black hair and grey skin, his eyes were the creepy part, though. They were glowing yellow.

"That, is one freakin' awesome name."

He looked surprised, "What?! You're not scared? Why aren't you scared? There is not even a _trace_ of fear on you?"

Something stirred within me, something that told me that this was someone I needed to get away from. Was it Manny? _No, it can't be, Manny abandoned me years ago._

"Oh my gosh! I'm shaking in terror!"

He scowled, "Do _not_ mock, child!"

"I'm not a child! I'm probably older than you!"

"Oh really? If I am 1,569 years old, then how much younger are you?"

I snickered, I was 2004, "You're negative 435 years older than me."

The look on his face was pure shock, "You do realize I was the oldest spirit known till I found you, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not as stupid as you, thankfully."

I guess he didn't catch the insult, "And you're fine with this? That nobody knows of you other than me?"

"Yeah, I guess," I honestly didn't mind, as long as I didn't stop believing in myself then I wouldn't fade.

"What is your name?"

"Stella Lumen"

"Beautiful name, darling."

"I ain't your 'darling' so don't call me that.

"Very well. I have a proposition for you."

"Very well. I probably won't accept it."

I laughed at him, this was a very silly man. Did he really think I would blindly accept a 'proposition' from him without knowing his nature? definitely not!

He sighed, "Please just hear me out; Work with me and I will get people to believe in you."

"You act like I need people to believe in me. As long as I believe in myself and I tend to my seasons then I am fine."

"Seasons? You control the seasons? Is that why you are so old?"

"Yes, I do control the seasons. And no, that is not why I am so old. And no, you can not use my powers."

"If you control all the seasons then why do you look like you only control summer?"

"Look around, it's summer. My appearance changes with the seasons of the area I'm in."

"Interesting, you basically shape shift?"

Now that I think about it, I kind of do, "In a sense, yes. But, I prefer to stay in an area where it's summer, I move around to do so. In Autumn I have orange-y brown hair and gold eyes. In Winter I look like a female Jack Frost," Pitch growled at his name. I knew why, I was there at the battle, "And in Spring I have brown hair and really green eyes. You obviously know what I look like in summer."

"Hmm. What are your powers?"

"Depends on the season."

I could see the disappointment in his eyes. Haha, his own fault for expecting to much. "That is very interesting. Do you know the Guardians?"

I pulled a mock-offended face, "Of course! Everybody does, I even watched the battle between you and that new guy, Jack!"

"Yes, and it ended up as a tie."

"At the cost of my friend. And that, is why I will not join you."

I probably shouldn't have said that Sandy was my friend. He looked surprised that someone else knew of me, "Sanderson is your _friend_? How did he know of you while I didn't?"

"If you're gonna send the black ponies after me then I would decided against it. Just remember; Light destroys, like absolutely murders, shadows."

He growled, "This will not be the last you see of me."

"That's nice, but quite frankly Honey badger don't give a shit."

He looked confused but it was quickly replaced by anger. He melted into the shadows and left.

Pft, coward, left before the party could actually begin. Very well, I could send a few-

"Hands in de air," I felt someone behind me. It was obviously a male by the sound of their voice and most likely a spring spirit. I could almost feel spring radiating around them. I felt my appearance start to change as the minor spirit of spring came closer.

My hair became brown, my eyes became brown. Most oblivious of all my clothes changed. My original red jacket became a pale yellow t-shirt and my formerly orange jeans became something you'd see Tinkerbell wear. The thing was literally a giant purple flower.

I turn around to see the biggest bunny ever. He had blue tribal markings up and down his gray body and green eyes. Exactly like my spring eyes, now I was sure he was a spring spirit. Did I mention he had a pair of boomerangs?

"What in North's name did you just do?"

North? That name sounded familiar. And this guy looked familiar. Then it hit me, _this is the guy who was fighting Pitch with Sandy!_

"Changed my appearance thanks to you! I hate my spring shape!"

"Changed you appear- Nevermind, you're coming with me. I just saw you with Pitch and get out with being harmed, that's all I need to know."

"Not true, you also need to know that I knew Sandy."

He didn't respond, he brought out this orb thing and opened a portal, I felt cold air blowing out from it. Oh no, that means it's winter there! I'm going to change form, _again_?!

He didn't wait for me to go through by myself. He threw me in and I landed in the middle of a carpet.

"Owww! Could you have at least waited for me to go in by myself?!"

"No, don' trust you 'nough."

"Gee, I'm feeling the love." I picked myself off the floor. I pretended to dust off the fake dust while the bunny went on ahead of me and started walking through where ever we were. I started to follow him.

The place we where in was HUGE! I'm not kidding, it looked like a giant work shop! Now that I think of it, it really _was_ a giant work shop! I followed the giant through the halls and the place had a Christmas-y smell to it. No way, was it really?...

"Velcome back, Bunny!"

Crap, it really was Santa's place.

Bunny? Well, that's orignal. But, do you know what's messed up? The fact that my appearance just changed again. My once brown hair is now white and my eyes are an icy blue. My flower skirt and yellow t-shirt was now an ice blue tunic style dress with a white belt and a snowflake in the middle of the buckle.

Bunny turned to me, "North! I found this- What? You changed again?"

"Yeah, I change with the season. Which I guess is a good thing because in my summer form I had a ton of scratches and I was epically tired but now that I'm in a new season I feel perfectly fine."

"Who is vis?"

"I found the chic hangin' with Pitch."

"Not true, Pitch offered me a position beside him. I declined; the guy killed my best friend. In fact, the anniversary of our meeting will be in four days."

I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turn around. Bright yellow sand surrounded the little man, as always.

"Sandy! You are alive! No, I saw you die!"

He laughed silently, '629' appeared above his head.

"Yep, it'll be 630 in four days."

"What'll be 630 in four days? I'm so confused!" Bunny, I guess Sandy didn't tell them.

"I thought Sandy was dead, that's why I turned down Pitch. I was there at the battle in Burgess."

"Hmm, intevesting, vou vwere there?"

"Yeah."  
"So vhy do vou look like Jack's tvin?"

"It's winter here. I take on the appearance of the area's season. I'm the spirit of all the seasons."

"Oh my gosh! There's a new spirit here? She looks like Jack!" I heard a sqeal behind me.

I twirl around to see a hybrid of a human being and a bird. She had feathers covering her body and iridescent wings.

She flew over to me and automatically stuck her fingers in my mouth, "Oh my gosh! You really have been flossing quite a bit, haven't you? They're so white and shiny!"

I'm guessing this is the Tooth fairy.

"Tooth! Hands out of mouth!"

"Plus, I thought that was my title," I heard a teen's voice from behind Tooth.

I look around Tooth to see my 'twin'.

"Whoa, why do you look like me?"

* * *

**Chapter two is up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! 0100 1001 0010 0000 0110 1100 0110 0101 0110 0001 0111 0010 0110 1110 0110 0100 0110 0101 0110 0100 0010 0000 0100 0010 0110 1001 0110 1110 0110 1001 0110 1110 0110 0001 0111 0010 0111 1001 0010 0000 0110 0011 0110 1111 0110 0100 0110 0101 **

**Also; Thank you Guest from my reviews! That really helped me keep writing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RotG**

* * *

_**Stella lux, Stella splendens. Veni, et nos illustret tenet noctis ...**_

"My name is Stella Lumens. Oh, and sorry about looking like your twin. I look like this because I'm in a winter area."

"That makes no sense what so ever."

"Good," I grin at this, Jacky here didn't understand that _I_ was the true spirit of the seasons.

"Do you, ya know... want to explain?"

"No, not really. But, I will anyways. So, I'm the spirit of the seasons. My form changes when ever the season changes or when I'm standing next to a different season spirit, a very powerful spirit."

"Like me, mate?"

"Yes, like you, Kangaroo."

Bunny's eyes narrowed, "What did you just call me?"

"'Roo"

"Uh-huh, I'm so sure."

"Yeah, I know you are."

He sighed and just went to... where ever he went. Jack Frost laughed, "Man, he actually just let you call him Kangaroo and get away with it? Lucky!"

I snicker, "I try to leave lucky to Leprechaun."

Jack made a face, "Leprechaun is evil! I met him _once, just once_ and he has already made a bad impression!"

Santa laughed, "Yes, I'm sure we all remember that, Jack."

"What happened with Leprechaun?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual turning people green and stuff..."

I grimaced, "Sucks for you."

Bunny walked back over, "It was hilarious for me."

He had a cup of eggnog in his hand. When he was just about to sip it I froze it. I laughed when his eyes widened in surprise.

"Frostbite! What the bloody 'ell was that for?"

Jack looked confused and then laughed, "It wasn't me, I'm not the only winter spirit in here."

Bunny looked at me, "You froze my eggnog?!"

I decided sarcasm was an awesome thing, "No, I heated it up."

His eyes narrowed, "DO it again an' I-"

"You'll go suck on an egg?"

Jack laughed, "That's the same thing Pitch said to Bunny when he was babbling on about something!"

"Ah, indeed it was, Jack."

We all froze, knowing who the voice came from behind us. We turned around.

Pitch Black

* * *

Well, that ended badly. Mainly just the usual, someone got hurt, some dramatics, more dramatics, and someone getting kidnapped. The usual. Unfortunately it was me that got 'napped. So now, I'm stuck in a cage in Pitch's little hidey hole.

"Hey, Pitch."

He turns around from looking at the globe, "Yes, what do you want?"

"Well, I want it to be summer, but that's beside the point. Can you go get me a pet pony?"

He got this evil grin on his face, "Why, I never knew you'd want one."

He whistles and summons a black pony. He pets it mane before sending it over to me.

"Pony! Yes, thanks!"

I turned around to play with my new pet. I never saw the flash of shock on Pitch's face.

My new pet pony was big and black. I decided to name him (Yes, it's a male) Crackel. I don't know why I chose that name, but he seemed to like the name, so I stuck with it.

"Come 'ere, Crackel!"

He neighed and walked over, his step clicking on the ground and echoing. He walked over nuzzled my arm, "Hey there, buddy."

"So you're already friends with my nightmares, hmm?"

I turn around in my cage to see Pitch, "You have a terrible sense of humor. Night_mares?_ Really?"

He smirked, "Really, I thought it was pretty funny."

Crackel neighed, I hugged him around his neck, "Well, your nightmares obviously did not think it was funny. You should try naming them, ya know."

"Hmm, really? So what should I name the one I gave you?"

He gave me Crackel? Yes! "Nothing, I already named him."

I swear he was ready to bang his head against a wall, "So, what did you name him?"

"Crackel"

Crackel must have thought I was calling him so he reared and did a little circle around me. I laughed and Pitch looked surprised, "Crackel? You named him Crackel?"

I nodded, "He seemed to like the name."

Just then I felt a change, like a season changing. My form started to shift to my Spring attire. My white and blue changing to purple and yellow.

"What are you doing? It's winter! Why are you- You said you couldn't change seasons unless the area around did with you!" Pitch, he noticed that I didn't change the season as well. He knew something was up.

"I can't," I knew Bunny was here.

"So, how. did. you. Change?!"

I smirk, "Do you want to know my powers for this form?"

"Yes."

"Good," I shot a beam of light at him, it was a blinding shot to a dark spirit like him.

"Ahh! Wha- My eyes! IT BURNS!"

I saw Bunny running towards me while Pitch was blinded, "Come on, 'e're gonna get ya outta here, sheila."

I nodded as he unlocked the cage, "Okay."

We ran out of the cave, I heard Pitch's yelling all the way to the surface. Bunny and I climbed up a hole in the ground. Once we reached the end of the hole Bunny stopped and opened up another hole in the ground.

""ere, we're gonna go to the North pole to meet up with the others."

With that being said he pushed me in the hole.

* * *

When we reached the North Pole I was covered in dirt and grass stains. Bunny had run through the tunnel while I had been bouncing on my butt the whole time. So now, it hurt. A lot.

"Stella! It's good to see you unharmed!"

North. Slag, I was not getting away from this one.

"Yeah, unfortunately Crackel couldn't come with us..."

"Wvho is Crackel?"

I smile, "The pet pony Pitch gave me."

Bunny snarled, "Pony? They're called nightmares! They are evil and wouldn't hesitate to attack you! What is wrong with you?"

I feigned hurt, "There is nothing wrong with me. Crackel actually liked me, he obeyed me more than he obeyed Pitch!"

"Fear cannot be controlled. Pitch's nightmares are pure fear."

"They aren't pure fear," my hurt was now no longer fake, "their eyes are regular dream sand! They aren't pure fear!"

Bunny glared at me and then tapped his foot twice, "They are pure fear and 'ou'll regret it when they 'ttack you and you didn't listen to us."

A hole opened in the ground and he jumped in. I growl as my form takes on my winter appearance. I don't really like my winter appearance. My hair doesn't really fit me. My hair is white with artic blue streaks and around the middle of my back. This time instead of just a sleeveless dress a long sleeve denim jacket that reached my waist appeared with it. Cool, (no pun intended) at least my arms don't feel too open.

"Stella"

"North," I turn to him, "they aren't pure fear."

And with that I take flight and fly out the window. The last thing I heard from Jolly old St. Nick was;

"Vhy do you fight against us, Lumen?"

* * *

**That seemed like a good place to end this chapter for me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back. I can't believe how many reviews, follows, and favorites I got thanks to this story! I just kept getting emails about it. I was so excited! I got my best compliment from my friend, JulietHunterson. She is the author of Hunter, it's really good, go read it! But anyway, I was typing this and I hadn't save in maybe, I dunno, 400 or so words and it deletes it! I was livid!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RotG.**

* * *

_**Tantum stella fuerint, redundabit vestra exhibito,**__ hora_

I left the warmth of North's palace and into the freezing chill of the outdoors. I shivered and paused to look back, hesitating if I should really leave them behind. I just shook my head and left for somewhere warm. Maybe I'd go to Hawaii, it's always warm there. I turn to a random direction and then speed off. I felt the wind in my face and my hair become tangled and knotted from the wind pushing it backwards.

After a few hours of traveling I began to feel tired. My flying began to become sloppy and sluggish. I started to lower my altitude, I started to descend to the fluffy little clouds. They looked so comfy, like I could sleep on them... I closed my eyes and fell. I was in a realm between my senses and a dream land. I could feel the wind rushing around me as I fell. I smell the scent of flowers and something burning. I felt the sting as friction started to heat up my skin. It hurt, it really hurt and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't move but I could feel everything... I felt fear.

I immediate knew who caused this. Pitch. He caused fear in people's sleep and I was feeling 'a bit' drowsy, that was definitely not a coincidence.

It felt like my body was on fire. Well...now that I think about it... No, I need to concentrate on waking up! But, I was too late. My body truly was on fire and I had fallen from a good 1000 ft. I was not going survive this.

"Pitch!"

I heard a shout and then I felt something catch me. It was cold and comforting to my burnt body. I would have known it was Jack if I wasn't half unconscious, but you know what? I was half unconscious.

I felt Jack fly to the surface, then I heard a shout, "Bloody 'ell, mate! Who is that?"

I heard Jack snort, "It's Stella, Cottontail. BUT, we need to get to North's, and fast! She's almost dead!"

Gee, I'm so comforted that Bunny could tell it was me through the burns.

I felt Jack fly out into the air, I still couldn't see or control my body, though.

I counted how many times I tried to move my hand. Or at least how many times I failed. Currently I was at 214- wait no, make that 215. I was getting no where except to the royal palace of pain. It was also a royal pain in the ass. No, really, my butt hurt. I'm so glad my clothes were mainly me proof, I think MiM had insurance on them. I also think that a cow hopped over him... Lala la la...

"...a-arigatou..." Oh, so now my mouth lets me talk? Gee, great timing mouth.

* * *

Oh just dandy! My head hurt like I had just slammed it into an iron door! 50 times! And the fact that a yeti was babbling on about random stuff I couldn't understand didn't help!

I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy. I'm almost sure that there was something on them preventing me from opening them. So, instead I tried to talk. I felt someone peel something off my eyes. I then tried to open them, it worked. The lights were on dim so my eyes didn't hurt to bad because they already burned. What I saw around me didn't really surprise me; I was lying on a cot in North's infirmary. I didn't have one of the hospital dresses on- thankfully- so instead I had burn dressings on. When I looked at my arm I noticed that the burns on my arms had mostly healed, just a few minor red spots. I also noticed there were no scars, I guess that just came with being immortal.

"..S-shut...up..." My voice sounded terrible, I had to stop between words just to get it not to crack as much. But, thankfully, the yeti stopped talking.

"AGer laop gnopa!"

"...'on't 'nderstan' Yeti..." I practically cut off the beginning of every word I said. My throat hurt that bad.

"DSKFue DUI!" That's all he said before he walked out the door slamming down a paper nurse hat I hadn't noticed before. The funny thing was that its primary colours were pink.

I waited for a few minutes, just in case the yeti, who I had dubbed as Dorry, were to come back. My waiting last about 5 minutes and then Bunny came bursting through the door. Jack, Tooth, and North coming behind him.

"Stella! It ivs good to vee vou awake!" Why did North have to be so loud?!

"North...s-ut up...Fre-king -eadach..." Crap, my voice kept cracking.

"VHAT? Vou want me to speak louder?" North, no! Shut up!

This time Bunny spoke for me, "North, mate, she wants ya to speak softer! Got a headache."

North looked around sheepishly, "Oops, sorry Stella..."

Then North suddenly looked at the window to my left that I never had noticed. I saw it was night time. The room was like one you'd see in a hospital, nothing much. 10x10 about 12 ft. tall for the yetis and yellow wallpaper. There was one window to my left and it let you see the ice and snow of the outside. It also allowed MiM to shine in on my room.

"Manny, old friend! Wvhat is it vou need to tell us?"

North just stared at him intensely, he then gasped and looked like he had just remembered something important.

"Manny, I knew they had the same name but... are you sure?"

The moon seemed to brighten as if saying yes. It brightened one more time and then darkened to say the conversation was over. I was confused, I could tell the others were, too. Sandy was the only one who didn't looked totally confused. I guess that made sense considering he was the 2nd oldest of us all.

Jack was the first to ask what happened, "North! What was that? What did the Moon say?"

"Manny... He reminded me of a prophecy from ancient times. I had no idea how to translate it because I had no idea what language it as in. It came from the oldest guardian of us all," he looked at Sandy.

Sandy flashed a bunch of symbols over his head, none of us could tell what it meant.

"Oovps, sorry Sandy, I forgot vou cannot speak. Manny had once said this;

_Stella lux, Stella splendens. Veni et nos illustret tenet noctis._

_Tantum Stella fuerint, redundabit vestra exhibito, hora."_

My eyes widened, I winced, ow, that hurt. I recognized that prophecy! It was the same one Moon had told me when I was reborn! Except it was in English, I was from Roman times so I recognized the language. It was the language of the old times Romanus.

"Star light, Star bright. Come and light our darkest night.

Star will come and light our darkest our." I recited it perfectly. My voice didn't crack and I didn't even have to pause between words. Everybody looked at me in amazement, "I come from Roman times. As a matter of fact, I am Roman. You can't expect me not to know Latin."

Jack looked at me suspiciously, "Just how old are you, exactly?"

Tomorrow I would be 2005, my birthday is on 2/22, "I'll be 2005 tomorrow. But, for now I am 2004."

Everybody, with the exception of Sandy, looked surprised. They all had clearly thought that Sandy was the second oldest spirit alive, other than Grimm and Pitch, which was fine by me. Actually, I had told Sandy not to tell the Guardians of me. I didn't really want _anyone_ to know about me, not even mortals. Unlike the guardians I didn't need believers, yet I still had them. Most people know me as Mother Nature, Grimm and Father Time call me Natura or Little Star. Father Time had always looked at me sadly, like he knew I would die a terrible death or something. Grimm did the same thing, that was all I really needed to know. But, I can be seen by mortals if I wanted them to. They believed in the seasons, so they believed in me as well. Just like mortals believed in Death, they just did not wish to acknowledge him.

"Yes, yes, now get over it," I did not want them gaping at me the whole time.

Bunny was the first to recover, "But, Father Time is older than you, right?"

"Nope, he was created about 40 years after me. Same with Grimm, he is older than time but younger than nature."

North still looked surprised, "You truly are the oldest spirit alive."

"Yes, she is."

The Guardians looked at the window where the voice had came from. I didn't have to, I already knew who it came from, it was just a surprise that he came.

"'ho are you?" Bunny most likely had never seen him.

I grin and look up at my old friend, "Hey, Grimm. Long time, no see."

* * *

**Done! Chapter four is UP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really getting a head start on my chapters!**

**Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. If you have an account then I can thank you by PM but if you don't then I'll just thank you like this. Oh, and does Stella really look like you? Wow, that's awkward. **

**Disclaimer;**

**Jack: SP doesn't own Rise of the Guardians. She only owns Stella.**

* * *

"Grimm? Why is he here? Is Stella gonna die today?" I'm so glad Bunny asked if I was going to die today. I knew I wasn't going to, yet.

Grimm was roughly 6 ft. tall and fairly thin. Nobody has really ever seen his face, he keeps it hidden under this big, black cloak thing. His only clothing was the cloak with a hood. You couldn't even see his feet it was so long. When people think he carries around some big reaper thing, they're wrong. He doesn't actually carry around anything, he somehow pockets this really large knife.

"Tempus has asked me to tell you that Pitch has been stopped."

I knew he was telling me specifically and not the guardians. Just by the way he said Tempus, which was Father Time's nickname. I guess it was good that Pitch had been stopped. I secretly doubted that thought, though. I knew it wasn't Pitch that need to be stopped, it was the nightmares. The true nightmares. The ones with gold eyes were just of Pitches making so he could control dreams. But... there was the true fearlings. The ones from times when the dark ages came to be. My father had been a guard of the fearlings in ancient times. I couldn't remember anything about his physical appearance but I could remember the little things about him. I had watched the fearlings corrupt my father, he died soon after I did.

"Pitch was not the... one who needed to be stopped," I could feel my strength coming back. I felt my burns completely gone, I sat up.

"Stella, vou shouldn't ve sitting up until..." North looked at my non-existent burns, "Vhat? Vhere did vour burns go?"

Grimm laughed, "Her wounds heal faster than most spirits because everybody believes in her. Just like Father Time and me."

Bunny and Jack were the only ones who were surprised. Jack finally asked why, "What do you mean _everybody?"_

"She is Mother Nature, everybody believes in the seasons, therefore they believe in her. You and Bunny are minor season spirits, therefore you most believed in not by what you do but who you are."

I guess Bunny didn't know he was a minor season spirit because he looked surprised, "What do you mean I'm a minor season spirit? I don't even tend to spring!"

I laughed, "You do realize every time you use a rabbit hole portal that it leaves a flower behind, right?"

"No, actually, I really did not kno' 'at."

"Exactly, just by doing that makes you a minor spring spirit. You are only powerful because you are a guardian," I explain. Using my hands to motion and stuff, it was a habit. I had never known when I had picked it up.

I heard a laugh from Grimm, "I still find it funny how you wave around your hands."

I scowled, "Geez, don't be a hater! I could have picked up that habit from my English teacher for all we know!"

"We didn't even have common English back then."

Fine! He wanted to play that way? "Fine! Id est, si velim. Is may muem fuisti grammatica magister."

Grimm looked confused, "What? I don't speak... whatever that was."

I tried my best to look offended, "I've spoken to you in my native tongue how many times? And you still don't recognize it when I say stuff like that?"

"Fine, whatever, I'm just the messenger. Don't shoot the messenger, remember? Anyway, I gotta go. A few thousand people just died in an hour and I got to go bring 'em to wherever they are going." And with that he melted into the shadows.

"So I take it 'out two are good 'riends?"

I turn to see Bunny leaning against the wall, "Yep, I was the first to find him," I snickered as I thought back to the first time I had met him, "Poor kid was stuck in a tree."

* * *

About an hour later I was cleared for leave. I had my regular clothes on- thankfully- and I was out of those annoying burn bandages. I was now standing near a window watching Jack make a blizzard outside.

"Was it really necessary to mention the tree?"

I shriek and turn around, "GRIMM! You freakin' sneak! You know I hate it when you do that!"

Grimm was standing next to the wall. He had more than likely shadow traveled over to me just to surprise me.

He laughed, "Yes, I do know that. But, was it really necessary to mention the tree?"

"Yes. Yes, yes it was."

He sighed, "Tempus wants to say hello, but he says he can't come right now."

Tempus always had time- excuse the pun- to visit us. So, why couldn't he now?  
"Why not? He always visits when things start to get ugly or something like that."

"I do not know."

I thought for a second, "Didn't you say you were leaving?"

"Ah, yes, I came back to supervise."

I scoffed, "As if. You wanted to see if your sis was healthy again."

He sighed, "You're not my biological sister. And, yes, I did want to see if you were okay."

"So, you didn't come to supervise."

"Yes. I am leaving now, though. My work here is done."

And with that he left.

"Poof, just disappears like that. Weirdo."

"You just called 'im a weirdo 'ven though 'e's your self pronounced brother?"

I turn to see Bunny behind me, "Yeah, it kinda freaks me out when he appears behind me."

Bunny walked over closer til he was about 4 feet away from me, "Ya know, bunnies can tell when people lie."

I was confused, why he was he telling me this? I hadn't lied while I'd had been here.

"'e can also smell shock and confusion."

"Wow, ya got the bunny senses gene, surprise, surprise," I say sarcastically.

"Yep, that's 'ow I know the Grimm guy was lying just now. That wasn't even him. Whoever 'Tempus' is 'idn't send 'im here. He had a completely different scent on him."

What? I hadn't been talking to Grimm? Then who had I been talking to?

"I know that smell. You probably won't be surprised by who it was."

"Oh would you just tell me?!"

"'eah, it was April. She just loves playin' tricks. Even during serious times."

I sigh; April was the spirit of April Fools. I hope her and Jack never meet.

"She really can't do anything seriously can she?"

Bunny started to walk back, "Nope, she can't. Oh, and happy birthday."

With that he tapped his foot twice and hopped in a hole that appeared. And as soon as the hole closed a red lily sprouted from the top.

"Birthday... Today is my birthday, isn't it?" I thought aloud. I had never cared for my birthday. I didn't really think they were important. I mean, it's just the day you were born and get older and closer to having to get a job, that's if I were mortal.

I had died at the age of 19. I think I was saving a little girl and boy from a really bad winter storm. It wasn't cold enough for it to snow but it was cold enough for one to get hypothermia.

_Flashback_

_"Sis, I'm scared!" cried the little boy. His name was Danny._

_His sister sniffled, "I'm sacred, too!"_

"Don't worry, you too! I'm part of a team sent out to find you! Are you okay?" I shouted to them.

_They were hiding in a bush in the forest next to our small, Roman town. They had gone missing about a day and a half ago. The parents had asked the soldiers to look for them so thus, we started looking. Then, a large sleet storm came in. They halted all soldiers' searching and would restart the next day._

_I knew they wouldn't last out here all alone. So, I had gone out with my best friend, Celemens, to search for them._

_"Do you want to go get them from the bush and get them and I'll help you bring them back!?" Celemens shouted over the wind._

_"Yes, I'll do that! Wait here!"_

_I ran over to the bush, the wind was pushing me back. I was wasting energy so I stopped running and just trudged through the wind._

_"I'm coming! Stay there and," I coughed, "we'll get you out of here!"_

_I finally got to the bush. I little browned haired girl and boy were hiding there._

_"I need you two to listen to me, okay?"_

_They nodded, I could tell they were scared._

_"I need you to come out and run over," I pointed to Celemens, "to the soldier over there! He'll take you to your parents and you'll be safe with him. We will be away from Natura's wrath."_

_We ran over to him and he picked the little girl up._

_"You go ahead! I'll follow behind you!" The wind wasn't getting any weaker, so I still had to shout._

_He nodded and left, "Be safe and may Jupiter help you back!"_

_I guess Jupiter wasn't with me when I had left the mortal world._

* * *

I gasped as I opened my eyes, I hadn't realized I had closed them. Why did I suddenly remember when I had died? I looked around, I wasn't in the same room I had my flashback in. It was black and there were no windows. Just a purple bed, which I was currently sitting on, and a yellow carpet. I saw I was in my summer appearance. Just where was I?

"Ah, I'm glad you have woken up, Stella."

I heard the creepy voice from across the black room. I turn to a see a black door had opened and Pitch had walked in.

I growled, "Why did you bring me here?"

He laughed, "I simply wanted to talk."

Talk? I don't think that this was just going to be a talk, "Fine, go on then."

He closed the door and stood in front of the bed I was on. I decided I was limited on it and got up.

"It started when I asked my nightmares if they had seen you around. Crackel had been keeping something from me, so, I dispersed him."

I gasped, "What?! Why... But Crackel..." Why would he do that?

"I showed them a picture of you and they all became blue. I had only seen them like this once, just _once_. I can tell you of your past."

My past? I remember all that I need, so what did he have that I didn't?

"_Hello, daughter."_

I heard the whisper like voice from all around me, "Who are you? Daughter? I remember my father's voice! It ain't yours!"

"_Such hostility. You truly are my daughter... It's time you remember the past."_

I gasp as a wisp of dark smoke appears in front of me next to Pitch. He simply laughs and says, "Must you toy with her, old friend?"

The wisp forms a person. They had somewhat sharp features and brown-black hair.

"_Do you remember me?"_ It takes the form of a man.

I was confused, should I know this thing? How did it know my past?

The smoke hardened and became an actual person. They really could be Pitch's brother. They only true difference was the thing's eyes and hair. While Pitch's eyes were yellow its were pure black.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?!"

"I am your past. I am your future and I am your father."

* * *

**I'm done! There, now you have a bit more on her past. OMP, What's going to happen to her?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! I didn't die! And I'm really really reallly sorry she's a Mary Sue! I'll try to change that! Arigato for reading R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RotG.**

* * *

"Bleh, you suck. I really don't want to be here. Can I leave?"

My 'father' hissed, "_No, you may not. Why don't you learn about your past?_"

Black and blue sand started to creep from his clothes. It was coming towards me, I backed away.

"No, I don't really think tha-"

I was too late. The sand had reached my hand from behind and I got thrown into a flashback, again.

_XFlashbackX_

_I saw a black-brown haired girl sitting on a bed. It was purple with green highlights. It looked oddly familiar. I saw her reading a... a scroll? The bed also looked a bit old fashion. Was I in the past?_

_A man came in and I saw he was the monstrosity know as Pitch. He also looked a bit like my 'father' from the conscious world. Speaking of tha-_

_"Are you okay, Lumen?"_

_I look at the man. Could he see me?_

_The girl on the bed turned to him, "Yes, I am fine, Father. I'm just reading a scroll _she_ gave me."_

_Her father scowled, "You know I don't want you talking to them. We are not to be associated with them since they have been so _nice_ to us." He said 'nice' a little to sarcastic for my taste._

_He continued, "You know the towns people don't exactly like them."_

_"Yes, I know. And, I don't like you guarding the Nightmares."_

_He bowed his head, "And, for that I am sorry. You know I don't want to be away. You know I must though."_

_She sighed and walked over to him, "Yes, I know father."_

_Wait, was Lumen the girl? Was she...me? _

_End Flashback_

I was lying on the same bed from the flashback when I awoke. I sat up, opening my eyes in the process.

"Good, You are finally awake, Lumen."

I swirl around to the voice and punched where I though their face would be. I realized it was Pitch, "What are you doing here? Where's my dad? On a different topic, how did you escape Tempus?"

He scoffed, "Two halves can't live without each other."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means what it says."

Curse him and his riddles, "Fine, don't tell me. But, how did you come into being?" I was curious so I asked, don't judge. I actually never knew Pitch existed till after MiM was created.

"I am a clone, technically. My other half created a second mind within him. I am basically a multi-personality creation."

Who was his other half? I was confused for a second but then it clicked, "You're my dad's clone?!" Shit, that kind of made Pitch my father. Wait, my dad had to be older than me. So, did that make me the second oldest spirit? No, my dad died after me. About 10 years later. I was still in our home town looking after my father while I was a spirit. I almost created a storm when he died. Or, at least I had thought he had died.

"Woah, so I have two dads? That's just messed up. I'm older than my dad, spirit wise of course."

He blinked, "You are taking this far better than I- We thought you would." I noticed the slip up on the I.

"No, no I am not. I am actually having a mental breakdown in my head," it was true. I was kind of just realizing I had two fathers.

It clicked, "HOLY CRAP! I HAVE TWO FATHERS! Slag, and it's Pitch and Pitch numbero dos!"

Pitch blinked, again, "I take that back. You aren't taking this well."

I just ignored him and continued to take in the fact mi padre was alive again, "Wait, should I be happy..?" The more I thought about it the more I doubted it. My father wasn't the same person he used to be. The one who read me stories, the one who tucked me in at night, and et cetera.

"Of course you should be happy! You have your father back!"

Maybe he was deep down in there? I didn't know, "I guess..."

Pitch grinned, "Would you like to see the rest of your home?"

My home? "This isn't my home. This is your home."

"What is mine is our's to share."

For once Pitch looked happy. As much as I didn't really know him I liked to see everybody happy, even at the cost of my happiness, "Okay."

"Great! Come right this way," Pitch lead us out a door that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Shadows, maybe?

We walked down that hallways and he showed me all the twists and turns of the place. It was really dark and cold, I didn't like it so much. I liked summer and lights and all the works. Warm stuff.

We finally came to a room with tons of cages and a globe in it, "This looks familiar..."

Then it hit me;

This was _The Chamber_. It was where the nightmares were kept when I was young. But, we weren't in Rome. Had they somehow moved?

"Yes, this is the chamber. The one we died in and were born in. Somehow, every year this chamber moves. We have no say in when or where it moves."

I didn't have to ask what he meant be we, "What's the globe, then?" I pointed over to the globe.

"Ah, yes, the globe. It keeps track of our believers." We walked over to it to get a better look.

"Just you? Or, can it work for any other spirit?"

"Why? Do you intend to use it?"

Haha, I didn't even need it, "No, I don't need it."

He just sighed at my antics and moved on, "Very well. Now, you can see your room."

"I already saw it. No, I didn't wake in my room- which I totally didn't know was purple and black..." I say sarcastically.

He glares at me and I glare back, "Fine, but we saw you obviously did not like the coloring and change it to... livelier colours."

I literally brightened at that, "Really? But why? Do you honestly think you can keep me here?"

He scoffed, "Of course we can."

"Remember what I said earlier about Light and Dark. Yin and Yang. Night and Day. You think you'll win, but a flame can always be reignited."

'Daddy Dearest' just smirked, "Oh, but we will win."

I froze at his cocky tone, "Oh really now? And can just explain just _how_ you're gonna do that?"

Pitch gave me a sarcastic look, "Yes, I was tell you my plans so that you can find some non-existent loop-hole and escape."

I may have shown surprise on my face, "And, please do tell, how long did it take you to figure out that giving the enemy your plans was not a bright idea?"

"...We still shall win! We know your weakness..."

I feigned horror, "...You know I have a... a tea obsession!?"

But, deep down I truly worried. Had they really figured it out? If so, then I was screwed. Unless the Guardians helped.

Pitch smiled (**AN: Think of Sai from Naruto**), "Oh, yes, we know your weakness. You will not win. I can feel your fear."

My fear? But, I wasn't afraid. Was I? "Ah, if I don't win, then the Guardians will."

"Ah, tsk tsk tsk... I expected better from you, Stella. If they _barely_ beat me, the _weaker_ half (Yes, I accept I am weaker than my counterpart), then just _how _do you think they are going to beat _him_, me, and you?!"

And me? "Nani? What do you mean _me_?"

There was an odd gleam in his eye, "Oh, you shall join us. After all, darkness can win over light. It just takes _time_."

Emphasis on time. Why?

_"Tempus has asked me to tell you that Pitch has been stopped."_

But, did he really stop him? Or, did he, too, get captured.

And, this is just what Pitch needed. Doubt.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! I know you are glad I'm back. No? WELL TOO BAD! And I'm really sorry she's so Mary-Sue. I'm trying to tone that down. I got the highest grade in my Short Story in English! I'm so glad. I guess I'm better at short stories than these kind. lol. Maybe I'll post it on Wattpad for someone to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Doubt was just what he needed. I soon figured that out when I began to feel more hatred than I've ever felt. It was so consuming. I threw my head in my hands. I tried to remember all my happy times but found I couldn't find them. I was too absorbed in getting this out of my mind. To return to me.

I dropped to my knees. I saw my hair turning black, like my father's. I felt my skin go pale and I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see my body change. I fought against his sand once more. It was painful. The overtake, I mean. It felt like I was being ripped inside out and over again. I refused to scream, though. I would not give him the pleasure of hearing my pain.

Plus, my throat hurt.

I almost laughed. This was how that oldest of spirits would go down? I THINK NOT!

_You shall lose this battle. Give up,_ a voice hissed. It sounded like me, but it didn't at the same time.

I thought of Bunny and Jack... The times that we pranked Bunny and I thought of Bunny's freakishly soft fur and when he had come to save me. I thought of how Grimm would cheer me up when I was down in the dumps. It gave me more determination to fight back. And fight I would.

I gathered up all the mental will I could muster to shut the voice up. If I could quiet the voice (who was screaming things at me) then I could push the sand out. I pictured myself at a waterfall hidden deep in my mind.

The water was a dark, ugly black. It was thick and goo like. Like oil. This angered me. Nature shouldn't be like this. I was in a cave that blocked out the sun. I was glowing a soft orange that lit the area. All around me was water and rock and then the waterfall in front of me. I was standing on an island in the middle of the cave.

Then a shadow appeared from the waterfall. It passed right through the water. It was just out of the range of my light. I noticed my glow range was slowly diminishing. I willed it not to. It didn't work very well, but it brightened a bit more.

The figure chuckled. It was feminine and sinister. I soon realized that she sounded like me, only dark.

"_But, I am you__," _she said. She stepped into the light. She looked just like me except with pale skin, black hair, and Pitch's eyes. I realized that she looked like younger me with the black hair. She wore a black trench coat with green dragon designs running up it and dark, forest green leather pants. Her shirt was black but reflected silver.

I glared at her, "You're not me. I'm me. You are you. We are two different beings with the same name."_  
_

She gave me a (exceedingly creepy) smile, "_That's what you think. WE have the same powers, the same name, the same everything. Of course with the skin and eyes as an exception."_

I growled, "No, you are the Yin and I am the Yang. We complement each other, but we are opposites."

And then I attacked her. Every move and light beam I used was counter attacked by the same move and a shadow beam. She knew my every move just as I knew her every move because they were Yin and Yang.

I soon became tired, while she did not. She laughed as I tried to keep myself from falling. But, I couldn't. So I gave up. I fell over, panting and I awoke in the world of conciousness. But, it wasn't me. It was her.

* * *

**Hey, I'm sorry it's short and really late. I'm really tired and it's Sunday, so I have to go to schola tomorrow. :'( I'll try and make the next chap. longer. Ja ne.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty! I'm back! I'm sorry y'all hate me for making her Mary Sue-ish but I'm trying to fix that (took me 6 tries to type fix right)! I'm also on Wattpad, but I'm creating a Naruto story... which isn't published. lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Ah, I love my body. It truly was a wonderful body. It was powerful and matched me perfectly. But shouldn't all bodies? I smirked as I stretched my appendages and laughed when I was my father pretty much passed out on the floor. As powerful as he may be he was still weak compared to _me._ I was one of the most powerful spirits there was, with the exception of Man in the Moon.

Man in the Moon.

Now how do I explain him? A foolish, old geezer? Pretty much. He truly was a foolish, old geezer, always getting on my nerves and messing up my personality. I died and was ready to be released from my captor! I hadn't wanted to become a spirit! Not that any of us had a choice. You may be wondering what I mean by that. So let me tell you the truth about _Manny_.

He takes those who have recently died by a certain cause and looks at their soul. He takes those who weren't supposed to die yet. He takes those with strong personality. He took all of us 'legends and spirits' and changed us to be _perfect. _But did he know that nothing could be completely perfect? Obliviously he never realized what some of us could turn into. Like me.

I remember something he had once told Yang.

_Flashback_

_Man in the Moon and Mother Nature were sitting in an old flat. 'Manny' wasn't really able to be seen so, he had taken the form as a ball of light. _

_"I think it is time I told you about why I chose you."_

_Mother Nature looked up from the tea she had been holding. This was something she had been waiting to know for centuries._

_Manny radiated amusement at this, "Yes, I have deemed it time to tell you. Did you know when I found you; you had died because a pack of wolves were chasing you? I did not think it was time for you to die, so I looked into your soul to see if you were… I guess _pure_ enough to be a spirit."_

_Nature looked confused, "Pure?"_

_The ball of light bobbed up and down, "Yes, pure. I had at first immediately turned away from you because your first outer shells of being were tainted and dark. But, the further I looked down-_

"Stella!"

I was ripped from the flashback of Yang's when Father called my name.

I glared at him for a second before asking, "What?"

He looked a bit taken back at first by my harsh tone but soon relaxed, "You were staring off into space. We are going to tell you the plans for taking down the Guardians," he hissed there name, "and you are needed to help. I shall rest 4 days and then we shall put it into action. Do you understand?"

I turned my back to him and faced the wall, "Yes, Father, I understand."

And more than he knows.

I understood he was using me. He simply wanted power.

I could see right through all of his plans. More than he knows, I could understand.

He opened the door, "Very good, I shall see you in the main room in an hour and a half." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

That sounded like an order.

I don't like taking orders.

* * *

I rested in my room for a while, trying to recover the memory of what Man in Moon told Yang. I was fairly curious as to what her center was. What my center would have been, had I joined the good doers. But, this was also in question, had she known our center before Man in Moon told her that story? She had to have. He wouldn't have told her if she didn't know.

I closed my eyes as I sat on the bed, meditating. I opened my eyes, but was surprised when I was no longer in my room. The once plaster walls that had surrounded me, turned into dark grey rocks. The once dry air turned damp due to a waterfall behind me. I realized that I was sitting cross legged on a small island in the middle of a small pond/lake. In the water sat Yang, seeming asleep. I doubt she had felt my presence. I remembered this cave from our recent battle.

I got us, not wanting to get rocks and dust on my new dark coloured jeans. I brushed off the backs of my legs. I looked back to Yang, she had opened her eyes and was simply looking at me. Her eyes caught mine. Her eyes held pity and pain. I wondered why. I understood pain. I too would be in pain of staying in this cave for over 3 hours. But why pity? Pity for herself? No, it didn't look that way. It looked like it was directed towards something. The Guardians? Most probable.

I waited for her to attack. I waited and waited a bit more. She wouldn't attack. I didn't understand why. So, instead of attacking each other, we just sat staring at each other. I didn't know when I had sat down though. This seemed to go on for days, years, centuries… On and on that we stared at each other. I didn't need to attack her. I had the mental rein, I had no reason to. She had a reason to. But she didn't. This confused me.

Why?

I started to get annoyed.

Why wouldn't she attack! SHE HAD EVERY REASON TO! SO WHY WOULDN'T SHE?!

I felt tears start to build up in my eyes. I didn't know why. Why didn't I know the answers to anything? I felt surprise. Why did I feel surprise? Then I realized it wasn't mine. It was hers.


End file.
